TV 2 Zulu
Næsby Lokal-TV 1976-1978 nasbytv0001.jpg|Network ID (1976-1978) TV 2 Zulu were originally launched in January 1976 as Næsby Lokal-TV. However, the channel was found out short-lived and were presumably closed down in 1978. Kanal 2 København 1984-1997 In 1984, Næsby Lokal-TV were replaced by a new channel called Kanal 2 København. However, the channel was later shut down in 1997 when TvDanmark stole its frequencies. TV 2 Zulu 2000-2004 On 15 October 2000, Kanal 2 København was replaced by a new channel called TV 2 Zulu, and by that, it got its own logo that consists of the classic "TV 2" symbol that is above four circles that are using the letters "z", "u", "l", and "u". 2004-2008 To coincide with the introduction of TV 2 Denmark's new logo and on-air look on 30 August 2004, TV2 Zulu took the opportunity to renew its on-screen identity, and by that, it introduced a new logo which consists of TV 2 Denmark's modified symbol that is put inside a rectangle that is beside to the "zulu" wordmark from the previous logo. 2008-2010 On 1 September 2008, the logo was given a small minor update, and the "TV 2" symbol were growing a little more bigger up, hence the logo would now change its color to blue. 2010-2013 On 1 October 2010, the logo was given another minor update, though it changes its color to violet. 2013 (unused) February-October 2013 (on-screen), March 2013-2016 (alternate variant used as Facebook profile photo) In February 2013, TV2 Zulu adopted a new logo that does not feature the TV 2 symbol, but for this time, the new logo would now consists of the "zulu" wordmark which is slightly modified and it gets coloured with lime although it appears inside a teal-coloured square, but the logo is short-lived within 8 months because of TV 2 Denmark's company-wide rebrand from October 2013. October 2013-2016 Csm ZULU 02 RGB a8c4b8df87.png|Magenta version Following TV 2 Denmark's company-wide rebrand on 5 October 2013, that same year, TV 2 Zulu launched a new logo again, and it consists of a modified "TV 2" symbol that is coloured teal and it is beside to a grey slash along with the modified "zulu" wordmark that it also coloured teal. 2016-2018 On 1 April 2016, TV 2 Zulu introduced a new logo that consists of an alternate version of its October 2013 which becomes stacked except the slash that gets removed from the logo, as well as the stacked version of the October 2013 logo gets put inside a pink square and it should look different than the previous logo. With it, at the same time, the channel launched a new look that reflects this new logo. 2018-present On 8 January 2018, TV 2 Zulu adopted another new logo that reverts back to the original one that was used in February 2013, This time, the square keeps the pink colour, but turns into a rectangle that bears the "zulu" wordmark, except the TV 2 Denmark logo that does not appear in this new logo. right (1).jpg|Aquamarine version Category:Television channels in Denmark Category:TV 2 (Denmark) Category:Odense Category:Denmark Category:Missing variation of current logo Category:1976 Category:1984 Category:2000